Banana Ice Cream!
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan kaito ketika Len kepanasan? Warning: BoyxBoy, Lime, Ooc, Don't like? Don't read  RnR please?


**BANANA ICE CREAM!**

**Disclaimer: Kaito ama Len itu punyanya Yamaha.. Kalo punya Beo, Beo bakalan sujud sukur~ :D**

**Warning: boyxboy, Lime~, a bit OOC. Tidak suka? Pergi jauh-jauh~**

**Pairing: KaiLen**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rate: M karena ada Lime~**

**-.**

Musim panas. Dimana matahari bersinar lebih terik dibanding musim-musim lainnya, jangkrik-jangkrik bernyanyi dengan riang, dan lonceng angin yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin semilir.

"PAAA~~NAAAAS!" teriak seorang bocah pendek berambut pirang dikuncir. Ia berteriak-teriak tatkala AC di rumahnya itu secara mendadak rusak, dan belum bisa dibetulkan dalam waktu dekat. Ia berjalan hilir mudik di depan televisi.

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang terang, dengan pita besar berwarna putih di kepalanya, berwajah mirip dengan si bocah berambut pirang tadi pun angkat bicara, "Leen~ kalau kamu tidak bisa diam, bakalan terasa semakin panas!" ucap si gadis itu-yang biasa dikenal dengan Rin sembari mengipas-ngipas.

"Kelakuanmu saja sudah membuatku gerah, Len-kun!" sambung gadis berambut biru muda dikuncir dua. Ia juga sedang mengipas-ngipas.

Bocah berambut pirang itu pun menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. "Mana bisa aku diam di hari sepanas ini?" teriak Len lantang sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru laut yang tadinya hanya diam sembari memakan es krim _haagen dazs_ rasa vanila itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Len... Duduk disini. Kamu lari-lari ga karuan gitu malah bikin kamu berkeringat dan kegerahan," ucap si empunya rambut biru laut a.k.a Kaito santai sembari tetap memakan es krim kesayangannya itu.

Bocah berambut pirang itu langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut biru laut itu, "... U...unn..." ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah sofa kuning dimana pemuda berambut biru laut itu duduk.

"Ara~ sang _seme_ telah berbicara~ dan sang _uke_ pun menurutinya~~" Ucap Rin sembari menyikut pelan tangan Miku, si rambut biru muda. Si empunya rambut panjang berwarna biru muda itu hanya tersenyum mesum.

Muka Len pun memerah layaknya gurita bakar, "diam kalian!" ucapnya sembari menutup mukanya dengan bantal kecil penghias sofa.

Kaito yang masih menikmati dengan seksama es krim vanilla kesukaannya itu hanya diam-atau bisa dibilang kurang begitu peduli. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang energinya secara percuma di hari yang panas ini.

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。****.**

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam duduk di depan televisi, Rin dan Miku pun menjadi bosan. Mereka berdiri dari kursi mereka secara bersamaan, "aaah~ bosan... Ne, Miku-neechan... Keluar, yuk? Kemana gitu biar tidak panas~" ajak Rin sembari menarik tangan Miku.

Miku-yang notabene sama-sama bosan hanya bisa mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu, Len-kun... Kaito-niichan... Kami pergi, ya~" ucap Miku dan Rin berbarengan, dan langsung meluncur keluar rumah.

Len dan Kaito hanya bisa tercengang melihat mereka ditinggal oleh dua gadis manis itu.

Len pun melirik ke arah Kaito-yang masih asik menyuap es krim vanila ke mulutnya sembari menonton televisi, "hey, Kaito-niichan... Kau tidak bosan makan es krim doang?" tanya Len memecah keheningan.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Len, "hm? Tidak," ucap Kaito singkat, dan padat. Ia lalu kembali menyuap es krim ke mulutnya.

Len pun mendengus kesal, "hah~ bosan... Hey, Kaito-niichan... Kau tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kegerahan dan kebosananku?" tanya Len sembari menatap penuh harap ke arah Kaito.

Kaito hanya melirik Len. Lalu ia menaruh cup es krimnya di meja. "Ada," ucap Kaito singkat. Ia menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya ia ada ide untuk membuat bocah ini diam.

Len merasa akan ada kejadian buruk yang sebentar lagi menimpanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya, "a...apa?" tanya Len singkat.

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu meraih dagu Len, lalu menariknya untuk mendekati mukanya, "i~ni..." ucap Kaito singkat yang kemudian melumat lembut bibir Len.

Len pun kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari Kaito ini. Namun, ia tidak mau menghentikan lumatan dari Nii-bukan... Kekasihnya itu.

Benar... Len dan Kaito adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi sepertinya... Melakukan hal seperti ini wajar, kan?

Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain... Sampai Kaito memutuskan ciumannya, membiarkan saliva dari bibirnya dan bibir Len menyambung seperti benang tipis. Ia membiarkan Len untuk menghirup udara yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur satu-persatu di pipi Kaito dan Len. Sepertinya melakukan hal seperti ini di hari sepanas ini bukan hal yang baik?

Tapi., bukan Kaito namanya jika ia tidak mempunyai ide lain untuk menikmati Len di hari yang panas menyengat ini. Kaito mulai membuka _sailor-seifuku_ yang selalu digunakan oleh Len, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh putih beserta tonjolan berwarna pink milik Len. Kaito pun tersenyum jahil.

"Ka... Kaito-niichan... Sepertinya jangan hari ini... Hari ini... Panas..." ucap Len dengan muka merah. Ia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan kurus miliknya.

Kaito tersenyum, "tenang saja, Len... Aku pasti akan membuatmu _sejuk_," ucap Kaito sembari menekan kata sejuk. Ia mengambil es krim cup yang masih bersisa setengah tadi, lalu ditumpahkannya beberapa ke kulit putih Len. Membuat Len sedikit terhentak karena adanya sensasi dingin di sekitar dada dan perutnya.

"Di... Dingin!" teriak Len, "Niichan... Dingin! Rasanya aneh..." lanjut Len dengan muka memerah.

Kaito hanya menyeringai kecil, "loh? Kenapa? Kan jadi sejuk... Dari tadi kau teriak panas, kan?" lanjut Kaito sembari mencolek es krim yang terbalur di tubuh Len, dan menjilatnya, "dingin... Dan manis..." lanjutnya sembari terus menyeringai.

Len menutupi mukanya dengan tangan, "aku tidak mauu~ rasanya aneh... Singkirkan es krim ini dari tubuhku, Niichan!" lanjut Len berteriak kecil.

"Kalau itu maumu," sambung Kaito. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian tubuh Len yang dibaluri oleh es krim, dan mulai menjilatnya.

"U... Uwah! Ni... Niichan!" erang Len sembari mencengkram kuat scraft panjang berwarna biru milik Kaito.

"Kau memintaku untuk menyingkirkan es krim ini dari tubuhmu, kan?" lanjut Kaito sembari terus menjilat bagian perut sampai bersih.

"Tapi, kan... Tidak begini... Aaah-" teriak Len pelan ketika lidah Kaito sampai di tonjolan tonjolan berwarna pink di dada Len.

"Kau ingin aku membersihkannya, kan? Beginilah caraku membersihkannya..." lanjut Kaito sembari menjilat lembut tonjolan pink di dada Len, ia turut menghisap dan mengigiti tonjolan pink tersebut.

"Kaito-niichan... Aah..." desah Len kecil, ia mencengkram rambut lembut berwarna biru milik Kaito. "Nii... Niichan... Cukup... Ah-"

Kaito menyeringai tipis, ia lalu meraba-raba bagian bawah milik Len yang sepertinya ingin dimanjakan juga, "wah... Sepertinya yang dibawah sini juga mau 'dibersihkan', ya?" ucap Kaito sembari meremas lembut bagian bawah milik Len.

"Niichan... Jangan menggodaku..." ucap Len sembari mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Len..." ucap Kaito, ia lalu membuka celana pendek berwarna hitam milik Len, lalu melemparnya tak tentu arah, Kaito lalu menyeringai kecil ketika melihat tonjolan di balik celana dalam berwarna kuning milik Len, dan dengan perlahan, ia menyingkirkan celana berwarna kuning itu dari tempatnya. "Wah... Tegak," ucap Kaito sembari menyentil pelan bagian bawah Len.

"Kyaa-" Len berteriak kecil ketika Kaito menyentuh lembut bagian bawah milik Len.

Kaito meraih cup es krimnya, lalu menuangkannya lagi es krim tersebut di bagian bawah milik Len, sehingga membuat si empunya rambut pirang itu mengerang kecil, "aah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Niichan!" Teriak Len dengan muka semerah buah strawberry.

"Yang kulakukan? Membuatmu _sejuk_, kan?" ucap Kaito sembari menjilat bibirnya.

"Aaa! Cukup... Aku tidak mauu~" erang Len kecil.

"Terlambat untuk mengatakan itu~"

"TIDAAAAAK~"

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Kami pulaaaang~" teriak Rin dan Miku ketika mereka membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah~ selamat datang, Rin.. Miku~" sambut Kaito dengan muka berseri-seri sehingga membuat Miku dan Rin curiga.

Miku dan Rin-yang sama-sama mempunyai rasa keingintahuan yang besar pun langsung menghampiri Kaito, dan mencolek pinggang si empunya rambut biru laut itu, "nee, Kaito-oniichan... Sepertinya kau senang sekali? Ada apa?" tanya Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

Kaito hanya tersenyum, "tidak ada apa-apa, kok... Tenang saja~ semua aman terkendali," ucap Kaito penuh penekanan.

Rin dan Miku hanya saling bertatapan seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaito, mereka berdua langsung tersenyum mesum, "seharusnya sebelum pergi kita memasang _handycam_ dulu, ya Rin..." ucap si empunya rambut kuncir dua itu, dan langsung di-iya-kan oleh si empunya rambut pirang pendek.

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**おわり ****- owari**

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**Ckckck... Dasar Beo... Puasa-puasa malah bikin Fic rate M... Ckckck.. *SLAP***

**Benernya sih tadi ude mao lanjut ke lemon, tapi, berhubung Beo bikinnya ude mao imsak, jadinya ga jadi deeeeh~ ahahahhahahaha~ *plak***

**Sudahlah, mau merieview saya kah? :D**

**Lagi bulan puasa, loh... Banyak-banyaklah memberi amal review kepada author-author~ xD *plak***


End file.
